


迷霧的出口

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Talon is Dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：內容涉及性侵、藥物控制<br/>CP：夜梟x迪克</p>
<p>寫於2013年年底的前言：<br/>先前看到一篇報導在說Forever Evil先拿Dick開刀的相關事情，還提到Dick與Owlman將可能會些關係，而且Earth-3的Dick已經死了，在跟朋友討論（唸作腦洞）之下，疑似看到新世界，於是我「想要看Dick被這樣又那樣」的病就發作了...^q^</p>
<p>口味：未成年者請勿觀看的PWP腦洞發洩<br/>成分：純刻意H，富含OOC，無參雜其他光明添加物<br/>適用對象：單純想看Dick被這樣又那樣、接受度極高的人<br/>可能副作用：察覺本文作者根本有病的真相</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是2013年就寫好的文章，我居然忘記貼到AO3來，本來當初只想寫個PWP的夜梟x迪克的短篇，結果寫成了三篇系列文，最後一篇是收錄在2014年2月的短篇集中，已經完售一年，所以按習慣一併公開，也弔祭一下New52難得跟Dick有關係的人，在官方於N52砍光Dick的親朋好友人脈之中由顯可貴，rebirth居然讓這麼一位反派死得比動畫20分鐘的免洗反派還隨便...這就是～另一個話題了。
> 
> 反正，我家的夜梟就是已經跟葛雷森相親相愛了（有病拒絕治療）

被全身受傷的疼痛佔滿腦袋的Dick緊閉雙眼，已經無暇去管自己被誰重新綁住上半身、被誰帶走，又為什麼是把他丟在一張床上而不是牢籠的冰冷地板上，在他試圖移動著自由的雙腿，測試起自己受傷的腳還能無視多少瘀血酸痛跟傷口來脫逃，但僅僅只是些許的移動，就立刻被人抓住。

「長得真像，這很好。」

聽見俯在他上方、望著他的人的聲音，Dick緩緩睜開眼睛，看見戴著類似於貓頭鷹頭罩的人，他依稀記得抓住他的那群人稱呼對方為Owlman。

「套一句終極人所說的。」Owlman伸手抵住Dick的下巴，逼迫他轉頭看向自己，「一副欠操的臉。」

Dick一個重心轉移，抬起沒被壓制住的腿就往對方踹過去，想要藉由攻擊試圖爬起身，但彷彿早已預料到，甚至是在等著他這麼做般，Owlman輕而易舉地就用手擋下他的攻擊，甚至藉此握住他的腿，將他的雙腿拉得更開，擠進他的腿間。

「可惜，比起我那個世界的Dick，少了一份至人死地的狠勁。」Owlman輕鬆地說，「不過即使這樣，他還是死了。」

就像蝙蝠家族最不缺的就是身上法寶，Owlman不知道從哪邊摸出一把小刀，Dick扭著被壓制住的身體，迫使自己抬起頭查看對方到底想做什麼，是要拷問他？還是要切下他身體哪個部位去示威？但出乎Dick的預料，Owlman只是用刀貼著他的大腿內側，然後沿著腿部一路往上，用刀將他破損的制服割開，制服下沒有穿著其他衣物的身體，很快就暴露在Owlman的眼前。

「雖然你不是我那個世界的他。」Owlman取下自己的手套，「不過這又有什麼關係呢。」

像是開場白，也像是最後結語，Owlman抬起Dick的腳，伸出手指，不沾任何液體地直接戳進他的後穴，沒有任何擴張的緊密讓Owlman無法順利往內部探進，但受到阻擾的Owlman並不在意，而是更加用力地強行進入，直到鮮血潤滑他的手指，讓手滑進更深的地方。

Dick緊咬住雙唇，下體的撕裂直擊他的腦門，但他不允許自己叫出聲來，只能試圖在急速的呼吸間，分散讓他想要尖叫的疼痛，即使對方用手指摩擦他的腸壁，尋找讓他發瘋的地方，但全身只有痛處的他，絲毫沒有感受到任何性事上的快感，只有疼痛，從內部傳達而出的痛苦。

當Owlman抬起他的臀部，將硬挺的陰莖插入時，Dick再也忍不住地弓起身，張開急促喘氣的口無聲地喊叫起來，彷彿自己的下身被捅進一把刀一樣，來回不斷地連續刮著他受傷的痛辣，而他只能無力地在對方熟練的箝制下，任由對方持續動作。

這是場強暴，無關快感，更無關性慾，只有汙辱與輕蔑。

「……為什麼…要作這種事？」Dick勉強抬起眼神望向被面具遮掩住表情的Owlman，「你…跟你世界的我，是這種關係？」

Dick強忍住痛處地問，雖然他一點都不在意另一個世界到底是怎樣，但他知道自己必須說些什麼，轉移對方注意力、收集有用情報或是找出破綻來反擊對方，無論是什麼都有可能讓自己能從這場暴力逃出，即使被捆綁住上身，即使被人壓在身下操，他也必須說些什麼，試圖在不可能中尋求到任何一絲的可能掙扎。

「我覺得，與其關心我跟我世界的你是什麼關係。」Owlman一個深挺，不意外地換到Dick的痛苦表情，「倒不如關心你跟這世界的Bruce是什麼關係。」

「什…？」Dick從疼痛的扭曲面容露出一絲困惑，而這絲困惑隨即就被Owlman掀開頭罩所露出的臉立刻打散，換得的是瞪大的驚訝雙眼。

「這樣子，」Owlman抬高對方雙腿與臀部，直到對方能清楚看見他的陰莖是如何肆虐著自己的後穴。

「有沒有覺得是Bruce正在幹你？親愛的好兒子。」

與Bruce極為相似的臉，勾起惡意的笑容看著他，似乎相當滿意他的反應欣賞享受著。

「不…。」Dick撇過頭想閉起雙眼，但他迫使自己不這麼作，不可以把視線從敵人身上移開，此時他沒有武器、沒有自由、沒有備案計畫、甚至沒有後援，他唯一剩下的就是他身為Nightwing所受到的訓練，必須緊盯著敵人、必須仔細觀察敵人。

Dick眨了眨眼，開始習慣疼痛的他，眼中第一次在這場暴力下產生了些許的水霧，他咬牙轉回頭，看著與自己尊敬如父的恩師長得幾乎一模一樣的人。

他不是Bruce。

Dick無視對方抬著他的腿，在他滲血的後穴中抽送的景象；無視那些鮮血隨著對方動作而帶出，沿著肌膚流到他始終癱軟的性器，畫出一道道鮮紅的軌跡，只是不斷地注視著對方，直直地盯著看。

他絕對不是Bruce。

他不會被這個打敗，這迷惑不了他。Dick微微瞇起眼睛看著對方的臉。

「啊！」幾乎已經快麻木的Dick因為新的刺激而喊了出來，Owlman彎著身，滿意地舔著他剛剛咬在Dick大腿內側的傷，他咬得極為用力，像是打算把Dick吃下肚般狠狠地咬下，直到流出鮮血，順著肌理流至同樣一片狼藉的下身，與後穴帶出的血液一同滴到床上，將床單染上斑斑血跡。

「看樣子你的專注力還不夠。」Owlman說，從頭到尾他的語氣都相當平靜，他並沒有誇張地露出戲謔的表情，而只是直述事實般地冷靜，他從Dick的體內撤出，依舊保持著他由上往下俯視獵物的眼神，「雖然我偏愛毀滅而非修補，但我不介意幫你加強這點。」

Owlman起身，拿起一旁早已準備好的注射針筒，他粗魯地壓住Dick的頭，迫使對方露出頸部，他咬開針筒的蓋子，熟練地以單手直接將針筒注射進去，即使對方強烈的掙扎也干擾不了他平穩的動作。

「相信我，」他隨意丟開已空的針筒，勾起嘴角，「再也沒有什麼比渙散中更能訓練你的集中力了。」

「你會喜歡它的。」

「Richard Grayson。」

這是Dick在失去意識的專注前，聽到的最後的話。

 

他知道他沒有昏迷，也知道不是在做夢，但他卻什麼都不想作，只是半睜著眼、微開著嘴像是斷線的木偶般任人擺弄，彷彿旁觀者一樣只是在一旁看著，看著對方將自己身上的繩子割掉解開，剝光所剩無幾的衣料，啃咬著自己的乳頭、脖子，玩弄著自己的陰莖、陰囊。

所有對外該有的警覺性都糊成一團，他甚至想不起來他應該要作什麼，他知道現在正在發生什麼事情，但是他卻反應不過來他應該怎麼作，該怎麼反抗、該怎麼抵禦、該怎麼解決。

身為Nightwing的他，該怎麼作？

「你看起來就像一隻徬徨的小鳥。」那個人用手撫上他的額頭，撥開他的頭髮，眼神毫無笑意地對著他故作親切地說，「在迷霧中出不去，迷失著。」

對方用手壓了壓他微張的唇，扳開完全沒有抵抗的嘴，用手指玩弄著他的舌頭，甚至模擬起性交的律動在他的口腔來回，粗暴地直探入他的咽喉，無法順利呼吸以及乾嘔反應的生理不適讓他自然產生淚水，凝聚在眼角後滑落，而他來不及嚥下的唾液也沿著嘴角流下，讓他原本就有受傷的臉更顯狼狽。

「不過別擔心。」對方將手指撤出，牽起一條濕黏的水線，沾滿唾液的手沿著他的下巴、喉結、鎖骨一路滑至胸膛，「你會找到出路的，優秀的Dick。」

「令我驕傲的Dick。」

他凝聚自己的視線，在一團無法分別的視野中拼湊出在他身上撫摸他的人，如此眼熟，他知道這個人，但他無法從腦海中撈起那個遊蕩在自己腦中的名字，腦袋遲鈍地宛如雲霧般捉摸不定，但肉體的知覺卻好像被放大，跳過理性及思考，直接透過神經傳達到脊椎、到體內，推升起陣陣微熱，煽情的撫摸更令他發顫，沉淪的舒適相互堆疊，幾乎壓垮他的官感。

「Bruce…？」對方的手移動到他的下腹，在對方握住他半勃的陰莖時，他發出了像是幼犬的哀號聲，「不，不是……你不是，你是Owlman…嗯。」

Owlman用力按下他的玲口，脆弱的痛苦及高升的快感讓他不由自主地掙扎弓起，他想阻止對方，但雙手卻沒想到要伸出來抓住對方的手制止。

「看，你找到了出路。」Owlman放過Dick已經因為刺激而挺立的陰莖，「不過，這只是開始。」

Owlman重新扳開Dick的雙腿，藉由血液毫無阻擾地直接插入，粗魯的舉動讓Dick呻吟起來，不過與之前的暴力折磨不同，這是充滿了滿足的服從，空虛的搔癢獲得紓解的完滿，直衝全身的爽快讓他顫抖起來。

每次的挺進都是抵到最深處，每次的撤出都是退到最外側，即使已經慘不忍睹但他卻完全沒有感到任何痛處，彷彿他的知覺只剩下性慾及快感，歡迎著肉刃的狠狠刺穿，他甚至沒有抗拒對方誘導他的手環抱住對方，順從地攀住對方肩膀，承受著對方每次的攻擊。

「看著我。」對方親密地在他耳邊耳語，「看著我，是誰在操你？」

「Bru……。」張著嘴喘息的Dick聽話地看向對方，眼中滲出的淚水經過幾次眨眼才得以看清。

不，不是。

是Owlman。

猛然間他遭受到電極般的強烈快感，在對方惡意地朝著那處專注摩擦之下，Dick緊抱住對方，在完全沒有被觸摸的情況下他射了出來，精液的腥羶混著血液的鐵鏽味飄散在他們兩人之間。

「好孩子。」Owlman親吻了他的耳朵，像是父親給兒子的那種親密肯定，隨後他將Dick抓起來翻過身，讓Dick趴在床上，扳開雙臀又重新將他依然挺硬的陰莖插進去。

雖然射過一次，身體卻一點退燒跡象都沒，反而更加敏感虛弱地剝奪他的思考及力氣，取而代之地將慾火佈滿Dick的全身，他甚至無法抓緊床單，只能曲起手指像是小狗一樣趴著，抬起屁股被人壓著幹，發出近乎啜泣的哀鳴聲，讓依然還滴著前液的陰莖重新站立、挺起，再次累積起高潮的到來。

「真是好孩子。」那個人親吻著他的頸後，一邊舔食著他柔軟的肌膚，一邊在他耳邊不斷地稱讚他，肯定他，說他是他的自豪與驕傲，是他的好士兵，一些不該從那個人口中說出的鼓舞，一些不應是出現在做愛時該說的話，一些應該是作為師長跟子女說的話，一些Dick從不奢望能親口被告知的認同。

「告訴我。」那個人吻了吻他的耳後，「是誰在操你？」

「Owl……。」Dick張大眼睛，吐出的話在一聲哽咽中停住了。

不，不是。

是……誰？ 

Dick突然覺得全身冷了下來，一種恐懼跟混亂控制了他的意識，但隨即又從體內緩緩燃起更加炙熱的灼燒，刮搔他的神經，逗弄他的官能，他開始覺得有無數隻手從床底下冒出，攀上他的身體，摸上他的膝蓋、大腿、腰部、胸膛、性器及雙唇，愛撫他每一處的敏感點。

「不……。」

他低吟著。

Owlman勾起滿意的笑容，他知道身下的人已經開始產生幻覺，已經正式迷失在虛假的出口中，他抬起雙眼已經沒有聚焦的Dick，一手環著對方的腰、一手緊捏著對方的下巴，他親密地用臉頰貼著對方，真心且憐愛的。

「真是個好孩子。」

Owlman滿心地讚賞。

「我的利爪。」

Owlman話說完的同時，一個挺進就將自己的精液全數射進對方的體內，彷彿感受到他的射精，Dick顫抖幾下，也跟著射了出來，漸漸軟下的性器滴著精液，將染紅的床單，再次佈滿點點白濁。

 

「操得這麼兇，不怕弄壞他？」站在門外的終極人不懷好意地笑了笑。

「我可是用藥的高手，用不著擔心。」Owlman關起門，不再讓人看見身上滿是精液及血跡、半張著眼失去意識的Dick。

「哼，嗑藥的瘋子。」終極人譏諷著。

「不過就算玩壞了。」Owlman笑了笑，「那又有什麼關係。」

是啊，那又有什麼關係呢。

「或許我們該出去找點新樂子。」Owlman坐在椅子上，伸手撫摸著跪在他的雙腿間，正在舔著他的陰莖的人，「你說對嗎？Dick。」

「是的，Owlman。」Dick微微挺身溫馴地貼上對方伸過來的手掌，突然的動作讓他臀瓣的縫隙間流下些許精液，滴在早已有著一小灘白濁水窪的地板上。

「那就更賣力點讓我射，我們去找樂子。」Owlman微笑著說。

「好的，」

Dick貼著對方的手，歪著頭笑了一下。

「Bruce。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫在2013年時的介紹：  
> 警告：此為New52 惡役月的腦洞文，關於Earth-3的事情人物擅自捏造，是來祈求能被官方狠狠打臉的短文，含有大量妄想跟捏造，腦補補很大，在官方連載透露的內容設定不明確下，必然存有OOC。
> 
> 是針對Earth-3的Dick死掉、Owlman想招攬主世界的Dick那件事情的腦補。
> 
> 此文擅自設定成Earth-3很慘但至少還在的狀況，可能不小心摻雜一些重啟前的東西。
> 
> 注意：New52 Earth-3擅自設定有、擅自捏造事件有
> 
> 為了您的身心舒適著想，請確認上述的所有內容是否都能接受，有任何一點無法接受者，請止步，我會非常感謝您的配合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當初在寫這篇時，原作的編劇把重點都放在蝙蝠俠與他親生兒子之上，加上夜翼根本沒朋友沒隊友，弟弟們也沒理他（這篇寫在出現蝙蝠俠救下Dick的那個擁抱的連載之前），覺得好像誰也不如夜梟那樣真正需要他，所以就覺得～或許就讓他跟著夜梟也好吧的心情

Dick看著一具被支解的屍體。

有著與他相同的臉，分別被裝在似乎是禮物箱的箱子中，一具跟他一模一樣的屍體。

Dick全身的骨頭都在痛，甚至手也有點抖，但那並不是因為他看到支解屍體的資料畫面而產生的不適反應，事實上甚至多虧看到那些紀錄資料才讓他感覺不到身上的痛，正在戒除藥物控制的全身劇痛。

他知道自從被抓來後，自己一直處於被控制、精神錯亂的洗腦狀態，不過這並不代表他不知道自己發生了什麼事，比較像是明明知道自己在做什麼，卻只能像個旁觀者一樣，無法做出反應，也忘記該怎麼處理，完全抹去應對的逃脫，只是不斷在混亂的意識中沈浮，明明知道對方不是Bruce，卻依然把他視為是Bruce般衷心善待。

他甚至還記得他是怎麼輸給藥物的擺弄，清晰地彷彿現場直擊的紀錄片，他還可以侃侃而談那些傷害所造成的後果，以及分析敵人的行為，所有的暴行、所有的反應，所有自以為不會再有人發現的微小細節，他都記得很清楚，包含只要仔細地凝視，揮開所有的假象，將會察覺的絲絲寂寞。

對方如同豎起全身尖刺在拒絕整個世界的封閉。

在他完全敗給藥物跟精神洗腦後，Owlman沒有再碰他，不再傷害他，也不再汙辱、責備他，雖然稱不上什麼尊重，但的確是把他當成理所當然應該待在他身邊的人，彷彿在這個混亂的局勢中，只有他是站在他這邊的同盟、他的夥伴，他唯一會在他面前打盹的人。

如果是意識清醒的Dick，恐怕會對Owlman居然在打盹而反應極大地開始叨叨念，事實上一般人、包含他們所謂的邪惡盟友根本不會察覺Owlman其實睡著了，而他也深信只要任何一個呼吸，Owlman一定會立刻醒來（基本上對方會打瞌睡已經是天方夜譚，感覺就像看見Bruce跳大腿舞一樣恐怖），他之所以會發現，全然是因為他一直在對方身旁的關係，才能發現那直直挺起的身影，呼吸聲有如何微妙的不同，不是睡著的沉穩，反而是彷彿看到什麼令他感到壓迫的景象般急促。

而被藥物搞壞大腦的Dick還無法獨立思考，只是安靜地坐在對方身邊，看著連自己都不知道在看什麼的東西，對方一次的短促呼吸後，不知為何吸引了他的注意，他轉頭過去看，只見對方閉著被遮掩住的雙眼，似乎想說些什麼地微微張開嘴，類似於B開頭的氣音消失在嘴型間，彷彿僅僅是夢一樣，在快速轉過的畫面中一逝而過，不留痕跡，但對方仍然張著嘴，再一次的呼吸後，對方終於吐出一直卡著的字。

「Dick。」

睡著的人，最終選擇說出的字。

只是靜靜看著對方的Dick沒有應答，照理說以他被洗腦的聽話程度，對方只要有喊都一定會答，但他沒有，他只是轉回頭，持續地望著不知何處的遠方。

他知道那不是在叫他。

身體知道、隔絕在外的意識知道，唯一一次的精神與身體同步。

那不是在叫他。

用著在每次藥效衰退時努力凝集起來的意志力打破藥物控制、恢復意識的Dick，站在似乎身為Wayne、都有一部強大功能的電腦前，看著被好好紀錄下來的資料，那具跟自己一樣的屍體，Owlman世界的Dick Grayson，永遠再也無法應答的他。

那個世界的他死了，而這個世界的他還活著。

還活著，那個意義多麼的大。在經歷過雙親的死、Jason的死、Damian的死之後，Dick深深懂得，活著，有著極大力量卻脆弱易碎的希望溫暖。

不知道那個世界有沒有Jason，他曾經死過嗎？如果那個世界將會有Damian，或許那個世界的他不會死吧！

不知道那個世界的Owlman，是怎麼面對那具被支解的屍體的，在製造出無數死屍後，是怎麼看待死亡，又是怎麼看待活著的人？

或許對Owlman而言，根本這些都不在乎吧！Dick默默地猜想，僅僅只有在乎那個世界的他，不再呼吸、不再說話、不再走動，不小心睡著後，身邊陪的不再是溫暖的人體，而是空無一人的寂靜。

Dick緩緩地坐到椅子上，他完全不怕自己擅自翻閱電腦資料的行為是否會被發現，因為他知道對方肯定知道，或者說肯定會察覺到。

他將雙臂撐在腿上，低頭抵著緊握的雙手，他突然覺得很疲倦，可能是因為抗衡藥物的消耗體力，也有可能是他從來沒好過，他想起在他失去一切、最糟的時候，Damian對他說，你口中的你很好根本是很不好，他想反駁，他知道他反駁不了Damian，因為他知道對方不會相信那擺明的謊言。

沒有你我該怎麼辦？Damian。

Dick搓著他根本沒有所謂冷熱的雙手，呵著氣。

他是真的很不好。

沒有開門聲、沒有腳步聲，像是黑夜中的猛禽傲然降臨，Owlman站在他的身邊，抬起頭望著螢幕中顯示的屍體資料，Dick沒有驚慌，也不驚訝，他只是再度搓搓手，放下來，轉過身面對Owlman。

「你知道我不是他。」Dick開口，「你知道我不是你那個世界的他，你知道你自己也只是試圖把我腦袋中的Bruce跟你搞混，你聽得見我是在喊誰，而你同樣也不意外我會掙脫得了控制清醒過來。」

「當然。」Owlman沒有看向他，「你雖然不是他，但還是Dick，我知道你不會讓我失望地清醒過來。」

「而我就算沒能清醒過來，那又有什麼關係，是嗎？」Dick笑了笑，連他都很驚訝自己居然可以朝對方露出笑容。

「是的。」Owlman轉頭望著還坐在椅子上的Dick，不帶任何嘲笑與敵意，「反正你跟他最大的不同，就只是他已經死了。」

「我們來打個商量吧！」Dick靠著椅背，試圖讓自己坐得更舒適，就像坐在自家人面前那樣，「我跟你走，而你從此不再打擾這裡，回去你的世界，怎麼樣？」

「呵……。」Owlman微微笑起來，「你怎麼認為我會答應你這個條件？」

「因為我跟他最大的不同。」Dick指了指螢幕，「就是我還活著。」

「相信我，我知道活著這件事情對一個人有多不同。」Dick站了起來，繼續說：「而你明知道我不是他，也刻意讓我能時時提醒你我不是你那個世界的Dick，但你依然把我留在身邊，依然還是想控制我在你身邊，這就表示，“我”還活著這件事，對你有多大意義，當然你可以隨時殺死我，但你沒有不是嗎？你沒有讓我跟他一樣，一樣是死的。」

「你是在賭我的執著？」Owlman露出鄙夷的高傲，諷刺著天真，「你在用最不切實際、最可笑的情感作為籌碼？」

「反正我也沒什麼好損失的不是？」Dick聳聳肩，「我頂多只會再變成我早該是的屍體，而你之所以沒有選擇那項是在於你需要我的活著，雖然你大可可以繼續洗腦我，但我想活著且能獨立思考的人、能夠完全意識到你是誰的人，才能給予你真的失去、真正想要的。」

「Owlman。」Dick直直地望著對方，「Owlman，還是你寧可我叫你Bruce，時時刻刻提醒你他的死亡？持續重複這些沒有意義的事？」

「……。」

「好吧！看樣子這說服不了你。」Dick轉過身走了兩步，舉著手誇張地聳聳肩，彷彿他也同樣不在乎，「那Batman總是需要一個Robin，Owlman總是需要一個Talon這點怎麼樣？我認為這很足夠作為理由，你需要我，Owlman，而我知道我一旦跟你走，我要面對的除了是完全顛倒的瘋狂世界，還要堤防一位黑得發亮的管家隨時要我的命，這對我也是相當大的代價了。」

「那你為何還要提出這樣的條件？你在打什麼鬼主意？」Owlman緊盯著他，細細地凝視著轉回身面對自己的Dick。

「因為你需要我。」Dick理所當然地回答，「而這裡…已經不需要我了。」

沒有你我該怎麼辦？Damian。

Bruce已經走出喪兒之痛，強大的Batman會沒問題的，總是給予最貼心溫暖的Alfred也會沒問題的；Jason雖然聯絡不上，但他似乎活得很快活，他也會讓自己活得很好的；Tim的話根本無須操心，他還有他的隊友陪著呢！至於Barbara？她一向是所有人之中最堅強的好女孩。

沒有你我該怎麼辦？

「這裡已經不需要我了。」Dick閉上眼睛，勾勒出的是滿足的笑容，彷彿所有傷痛都被撫平般，欣慰的看顧。

他們都會很好，而他也會很好的。

Owlman沒有答話，只是安靜地站在那，保持沉默與壓迫地站在那，過長的寂靜讓Dick不由自主地用手摩擦起自己的雙臂，心中的不安與尷尬讓他從心中冷了起來，事實上他根本沒有籌碼可以跟對方談判，對方的執著與否，都只取決於對方自身，跟他一點關係都沒有。

他們唯一擁有的，只有在打盹時，知道身邊的人不是他，卻依然在睡夢中喊的名字；只有在聽著呼吸時，明明自己不是他，卻依然在身體與精神同步時，安靜陪伴的身影。

因為你需要我。

因為我跟他最大的不同，就是我還活著。

有著極大力量卻脆弱易碎的希望溫暖。

你需要我。

就在Dick以為自己大概又會被抓去洗腦時，Owlman一語不發地伸手將電腦關掉，不是只有跳出畫面，而是把從不關閉的主機電源整台關掉、格式化銷毀。

看樣子，他得跟這個世界道別了吧！知道對方已經作出回答的Dick心裡想。

「控制住你的抖手，區區戒癮反應而已，以為要回去我那個世界這麼簡單？拿不住你的武器就等死吧！」Owlman丟給他一根長棍，他自己也做好備戰狀態，「等等要面對的可不是這世界的那種蠢貨。」

沒等對方反應，準備完成的Owlman頭也不回地甩著披風踏出房間，完全信任自己身後將會跟上一個人。

「沒問題。」單手接住長棍的Dick，追上對方的腳步，直覺打算說什麼地張口時，望著對方彷彿拒絕著全世界、卻願意將背部交給他的背影，他閉上了嘴。

然後，在勾起嘴角的微笑過後，最終，選擇說出的字。

「Thomas。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫在2013年的後記：
> 
> 破壞氣氛的腦洞後續一句話：  
> 「你再敢欺負我我就回老家！」
> 
> 有種官方來搶這個梗啊！（摔筆），之前腦洞的東西有部份還真的被官方實現的感覺真的很五味雜陳orz  
> 拜託不要告訴我重啟後砍掉大少的人際關係，就是因為殺了大少讀者會暴動、所以把他丟去別的世界藉此封殺冷凍，求求官方快來打我臉Q口Q
> 
> 雖然當初沒打算寫虐，想寫得溫馨一點但似乎是失敗了XDrz我想這篇根本是我對重啟後ＤＣ的惡意...我一直很氣官方居然拔掉大少的所有人際關係，全部都分給弟弟們了orz
> 
> 今天在跟友人討論的時候，我發現我們一直用重啟前的大少在苛責把拔，不可否認重啟前的大少就是我心中的大少，導致我一直忘記事實上重啟後蝙蝠家的感情根本沒這麼好，大少甚至會忽略把拔的召喚，重啟前最害怕當布魯斯最需要他時、他無法幫上忙的大少去哪了orz雖然會偏執的心情不好就把自己封閉讓其他人擔心、但至少不會主動攻擊身邊的人遷怒的把拔去哪了orz看到四隻小鳥在一起的良好互動，讓我忘記了重啟後他們根本沒這麼好，短短幾年能讓他們培養出多少默契跟感情？
> 
> 夜梟需要他，而大少需要被人需要，這種互補不是挺治癒的XD?
> 
> 至於這種狀況下家族會不會來把大少奪回去，我很害怕的是，搞不好根本沒人在乎.....該死的重啟後T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是收錄在2014年2月出的短篇集同人本中，已經完售一年，在此放出，為我的夜梟迪克配，做一個美好的完結。
> 
> 我愛HE :D

Dick抬頭看著落下緩緩塵埃的灰濛天空，就像雪一樣安靜飄散，佈滿整遍荒蕪的大地，沒有冬天的韻味、沒有夏天的熱情，空無一物，連聲音都消失的虛無。

這裡是毀壞的世界。

Dick站在一個完全分不出是什麼的廢墟上，聽說這處很早之前叫做高譚，但現在就如同地球的其他地方一樣，完全看不出它曾經的繁華，就連四季都消失的毫無感覺，剩下的只有一片死寂。

看著幾乎連希望都沒有的地方，他並沒有後悔自己來到這裡，也不埋怨自己為何會遭遇這樣的對待，事實上將他帶過來的人已經盡自己最大的力量提供良好的環境給他，在只有罪惡跟仇恨的世界中，極盡所能地給予他不錯的待遇，雖然毀壞的地球物資總是比原先的世界來得差，但他並不在意這些，他向來是有得吃有得睡就很滿足的人，所以比起物質上的不適，他反而比較不適應這裡顛倒的世界觀。

一個正邪相反的世界。

一個與他所堅持的原則相牴觸的世界。

Dick閉起眼睛，感受這那些塵埃的落下，這是這裡唯一剩下的氣氛特徵，雖然不明白那到底是火山的灰燼，還是城市崩塌的灰塵，它取代了季節終年飄散，靜靜地沾染至自己的睫毛上，彷彿哀悼。

不知道原本的世界怎麼樣了？不知道是否已經戰勝一切了？Dick微微睜開雙眼，望著不知何處的遠方。

儘管他跟著Owlman過來這個世界後，就再也沒有原本世界的消息，但他知道少了Owlman的戰力，敵方肯定對抗不了其他人，他也很肯定Batman絕對不像Owlman所說的死了，開玩笑，那可是Batman呢！絕對可以突破所有困境、帶領著所有人將那些壞蛋打退了吧！

Dick低下頭，移動自己的腳步在廢墟上踩出一陣陣碎裂的聲音，沒有留下任何足跡地踏上一處高丘，放眼過去，只有殘骸。

原本的世界，一定平安沒事了。

Dick看著自己的腳尖，他很少這麼安靜，但自從來到這邊他安靜的時間越來越長，似乎將所有的話語都留給自己的無語，只是不斷地告訴自己，自己很好，他們都很好的，而自己也會很好。

自己也會很好的。

Dick再度抬頭望向前方，確定四周的安全，沒有任何想攻擊自己的惡徒，這裡最不缺的就是為惡者，每當Dick碰上那些心有惡意的人，他都樂觀地想說原來原本世界的善心人士如此之多而不是沮喪心死，即使來到這裡，他也不曾改變他想要幫助他人的善良，即使被騙被陷害的機率大得多，但Dick從不放棄他原有的認知觀念，頂多就是多點警戒些，並不會為了避免被傷害而不去作他認為對的事，也不願為了自己的生存而去作他認為不對的事。

而這也是他跟Owlman最常爭執的地方，不，不能說是爭吵，雙方都有意見才能算是吵架，應該說是他單方面的提出抗議，而這也是他之所以獨自一人站在這裡的原因，不是責罵、不是污衊，只是單單一句無關緊要的話語。

『我不想跟你吵架。』

Owlman是這麼對他說，在他生氣講出一大串主張時，換到的冷冷一句話，就如同字面的意思，Owlman不想跟他吵架。

這實在很新鮮，這在原本的世界中一向都是Dick的台詞，而不是別人說給他聽，只不過他所謂的不想跟人吵架是指他想心平氣和地與人溝通、相互瞭解，而Owlman所說的不想跟他吵架就是字面上的意思，Owlman不想跟他吵架，無論說再多都沒用，因為Owlman不會聽，也拒絕去理解，不想與他溝通。

這樣的態度讓Dick覺得Bruce講到生氣雖然會動手打人但也好過這樣，至少Bruce是有反應的，而Owlman完全是放給對方鬧，不會動手也不會反駁，而是隨便對方講、講到累講到爽為止，壓根不想去理解對方到底在說什麼，完全自我地只認為自己是對的，堅持他自己作的事。

Dick不是沒試過煩死對方、逼Owlman跟他溝通，但對方卻遠比他想像中的有耐心，比Bruce還能忍，最多只會投以你也該講到爽了吧的眼神，卻從不罵人也不爭論；不過要是Dick忍不住怒氣動手扁人的話，Owlman也不會客氣地揍回去，直到Dick放棄攻擊他或是無法攻擊，他才會收手。

Dick也曾經毫不退讓地抱持著即使會被打死也要逼對方與自己溝通的決心，與Owlman狠狠打上一場，用生命去搏鬥，那次也是Owlman唯一因此而動怒的一次，而真的生氣的Owlman下手自然就更重，他把Dick打得頭破血流，而在這之中Dick從沒有停下他想要爭執的語句，最後是後腦砸向牆壁的重擊讓他停止怒罵，只能張著發不出聲音的嘴，躺在自己的血泊中失去意識。

而當以為就此死去的Dick睜開眼睛時，看到的不是以為自己會被丟棄在原地等死的事發現場，也不是天堂地獄什麼的死後世界，而是彷彿死亡般昏暗的黃昏日落，照射在坐在自己床邊椅子上打盹的Owlman身上，在地板拉出長長的影子的安靜景象，對方的傷口已經被良好地包紮過，與自己身上嚴謹卻有些歪斜的治療包紮不同，對方身上的明顯精巧擅長得多，而自己的則看得出來雖然懂醫療卻沒那麼細心的有些拙劣，明顯就是兩種不同人的包紮手法。

這個世界的管家向來都希望自己能死掉，看他被打死都來不及了更何況是救他，所以他身上的包紮絕對不可能是管家的傑作，而管家則不可能放任他的主人受傷不管。

Dick有些吃痛地抬起手摸摸自己臉上的繃帶敷料。

所以這是Owlman親自為他治療的吧！

他轉頭看向還在睡眠中的人，從對方的疲憊眼圈來看，恐怕待在這很久了，因為對方知道有可能自己不盯著，管家恐怕會來補刀然後聲稱意外，讓Dick就這麼重傷而死。

即使不是原本的那位Dick，也要保護到這種程度嗎？真的不想讓我死的話，又何必下重手呢？Dick心中百般疑惑，他不懂為何要如此矛盾與堅持。

他也不過只是想跟他說話，想要他聽他說話。

或許是因為受傷的關係，或者是很久沒有這麼平和地與對方近距離相處一起，Dick開始覺得有點疲倦，從他來到這個世界後，沒這麼疲倦過，他轉回頭看著天花板，不自覺地嘆了一口氣。

『你知道我不是他，也知道我是來自與你相反的世界，我們的觀念怎麼可能不牴觸。』Dick知道在自己嘆氣時，對方就已經醒了，『你也應該知道我不會來了這世界就因此放棄我的堅持。』

『我知道。』Owlman身體不動地微微張開眼睛，『我知道你不會因此作任何改變。』

『那為什麼我們要這樣折磨彼此？』Dick轉頭看向對方，用著他清晰的藍眼，『你明知道這一切，你明知道我不會放棄。』

『……那你應該也知道我不會因為有你而放棄我自己的作風。』Owlman沒有回望，只是低沉地開口，『為了生存與秩序，我才是正確的。』

『我知道，所以我們為什麼要互相折磨。』Dick看著對方豎起全身尖刺、彷彿拒絕整個世界的封閉背影，『明明我也只剩下你，你也只得到我。』

『我不是要逼迫你、不是要指責你，Thomas。』Dick撐起身子面向對方，『我只是想跟你溝通，只是想要跟你說話，你有在聽我說話嗎？我可是活著的人，我不知道這世界的我是否聽話得連聲都不吭，但如果真是我的同位體，那麼我想他也安靜不到哪去，你想要我不說話得像個死人嗎？』

『我們一定要這樣互相折磨嗎？』Dick躺回床上，無力地重新盯著死氣沈沈的天花板，他受夠了對方的默不作聲，『直到有一天我真的死掉為止。』

『不會的。』Owlman開口，『我不會讓你死，如果有人要傷害你，我會把他攪成碎片。』

『所以你會把自己攪成碎片嗎？』Dick轉頭挖苦地詢問這次差點把自己打死的兇手。

『當你死去之後，』Owlman回答，『我就會是了。』

從深處破碎的失去完整，修補過後的不再復原。

無須外力的自我瓦解。

Dick沉默下來，看著從頭到尾都沒有表情也沒有移動的Owlman，隨後，像是妥協也像是放棄地，Dick轉回頭，深吸了一口讓自己的肺都開始疼痛的呼吸，用盡生命似地吐出，伴隨著他心中所有的惱怒與執意。

沒有我你怎麼辦。這句話到底是誰對誰說的？曾經是Damian對自己說的，如今卻是橫躺在他與Owlman之間，但再也分不清楚到底是誰對誰說的。

沒有我你怎麼辦。

直到Dick因為傷勢虛弱而即將睡著前，一直沈默不語的Owlman才緩緩開口。

『再也不會了。』

他說，再也不會了。

急速墜入睡眠中的Dick無法思考對方這句話的意思，就陷入無意識的熟睡中，直到現在，他仍然不知道對方說的那句話是什麼意思，是指他再也不重要？還是再也不會扁死他？還是是指再也不會跟他互毆而是直接把他關起來？

Dick站在廢墟荒野中回想著當時的那句話，就算傷勢早就全好連後遺症都沒了，他還是不懂當時那句話的意思，而這期間他單方面跟Owlman爭吵也沒少過，不過他已經是怒氣容忍度再升級地沒再與對方動手，也無從考證起到底對方是哪種意思。

雖然他是因為與Owlman又產生衝突才站在這，但他不是離家出走，並非他無處可去，他有把握能在類似於戰亂之後的貧困世界存活，但他從沒這樣的打算，他只想一個人靜一靜，讓過度運轉的腦袋冷靜下來，在這個瘋狂的世界中重新找到自己心中那條從不歪斜的路，以及自己來到這邊的最初信念。

就如他自己所堅持的，他不會為了避免被傷害而不去作他認為對的事，也不願為了自己的生存而去作他認為不對的事，Owlman需要他，而他就不會放棄他，這是他來這裡的時候就下定決心的事情，人總是要找到一個目標才能從困境中活下去，不是嗎？

只要Owlman需要他，他就不會放棄，儘管他不再那麼確定。

再也不會了。

當時的那句話，到底是什麼意思呢？

沒有微風，沒有鳥鳴，Dick在一片廢墟中，連寒冷都沒有的空蕩，何處是牢籠、何處是自由，一片也不剩地凋零在大地上，無從定義、無從覓尋。

明明我也只剩下你。

他動了動手指，直挺挺地站立著，他不打算蹲下來自我取暖，也不打算掩面而泣，他向來是行動派，他不作這些，他向來只會去爭取它、去修補它。

他不作這些，也不讓自己作這些。

Dick席地而坐，放過已經開始有點發酸的腳，他將雙腿盤起盡可能放鬆卻又蓄勢待發地坐在這片廢墟上，然後抬頭再次望向一成不變的灰濛天空。

他們都會很好，而他也會很好的。

他雙手抓著自己的盤腿，將重心往後倒，活像一個正在耍賴的小孩般拉長伸展著自己的身軀，挑戰自己在不倒下的狀況下能往後到哪種程度的玩耍，看著天空，然後露出微笑。

他會很好的。

他堅信著，就像他相信Batman會拯救世界一樣。

他仰頭看著那一片片掉落的灰塵如此想著。

「我不是說過這些白灰不是什麼好東西嗎？」

Dick望著突然被黑影遮蔽的上方，有些錯愕地眨眨眼，他跟對方爭吵後擅自離開到外面的次數多到不勝枚舉，但沒有一次是對方來找他，都是他自己冷靜過後回去，沒有一次是在吵架後他看見對方主動過來的。

「掉進眼睛裡不是好玩的，你並不是第一天來這裡的，別犯這種愚蠢事。」Owlman一隻手拉開自己的披風，為坐在地上的人遮去持續掉落的粉塵。

「哪那麼巧，我的眼睛又沒有很大顆。」Dick收回自己的驚訝，開玩笑地說。

而站著的人只是哼了一聲就不再開口，姿勢也維持不動，沒有要對方站起來，也沒有把拉著披風的手放下來的打算。

「真難得，」Dick決定打破沉默，反正這項工作無論是在哪個世界都是他的工作，他選擇直白問，「沒看過你在我們吵架之後來找我的，是有任務還是發生什麼事情啦？」

「沒事。」Owlman回答，「我正在聽呢。」

「啊？」Dick困惑地歪頭看向對方。

「聆聽這件事情在這裡是蠱惑、是催眠，言語也是一種武器與攻擊，許多咒術與計謀都是靠聆聽來達成，它必須極力避免。」Owlman沒有回望，他只是持續往前方看，停頓了好一會之後，才動了動嘴唇，似乎有些艱難、或是說下定決心的再度開口，「而我現在正在聽。」

正在聽你說。

儘管它原本是一件被視為很危險的事情。

「呃、你是說，你是來聽我說話的？」Dick意外地問。

「你不是想跟我說話？你不可能養成跟我吵架當無聊打發時間的習慣，你總是有這麼多你認為很重要的話要對我說。」Owlman終於低頭看向對方，似乎對於對方的驚訝有點不耐煩，「我說過了，我現在正在聽呢。」

「我哪那麼自虐沒事找你吵架。」Dick用手拉拉自己的盤腿，晃了晃自己的身軀，「我只是很意外你居然願意聽我說話，我還想說你這灘死海到底有多深，我要丟多少顆石頭才會讓你有反應。」

「Dick，你記性不該這麼差勁。」Owlman毫不留情地說，「我向來說到做到，我說過再也不會了，而我現在正在聽。」

「再也不會了？」Dick抬頭望著對方，彷彿晃過頭一樣讓身子往後倒，徹底躺在地上，而Owlman也收回披風，伸手直接抓住Dick的手臂將他拉起來。

「雖然我認為你早就知道我的主張，根本算不上什麼溝通，但我承諾過我再也不會不聽你說話，我就不會不聽。」Owlman硬是拉起Dick，順勢將被強迫拉扯而重心不穩撞上自己的Dick拉進自己，粗魯地拍落累積在對方身上的塵埃，伸手用披風將對方整個攬進自己的羽翼下，然後以不容掙扎的力道圈住對方，推著對方移動。

「回到家前你有二十分鐘可以說，我正在聽。」扯著對方回家的Owlman說。

「講得好像我在報告什麼似的，還計算時間分秒都要計較。」Dick癟癟嘴，「反正你也知道我想講什麼，就是被你視為弱者的那些對你而言是屁話的事。」

「當然，但你從未放棄與我說不是？」Owlman平靜地說。

Dick沒回話，他抬頭看了看將自己裹住的人，對方總是沒什麼情緒反應，對方總是說到做到，對方要是被激怒總是比誰都狠。

或許他並不是沒有反應，而是太有反應才會拒絕聆聽。Dick看著對方冷漠的臉猜想著，總是將別人的話當作一回事，總是把別人的話聽進去思考，所以才會拒絕去聽，所以才會在察覺與自己主張牴觸後對別人的話嗤之以鼻。

他並不是漠不關心，而是一旦執著起來，甚至不惜毀滅世界。

或許自己就是最好的例子。Dick低下頭想著，因為失去過他，所以即使賭上性命也要到別的世界重新找一個，即使帶回來也只會互相折磨，但Owlman卻仍執意這麼作。

他也只有得到他，但這樣就足夠了。

Owlman並不是漠不關心，也不是毫無反應。

他只是覺得就此足矣。

『明明我也只剩下你，你也只得到我。』

『為什麼我們要這樣折磨彼此？』

究竟是誰剩下誰、誰得到誰，當其中一方開始讓步，那麼是否將不再是折磨彼此？

「你浪費了五分鐘了。」Owlman開口說。

「怎麼會。」Dick主動貼上對方，讓對方更好抱著自己行走，「我覺得我賺了後半輩子。」

「？」Owlman有些困惑地低頭看向已經完全賴在自己身上的人。

「你已經願意聽我說了不是？」枕在對方肩上的Dick抬頭看向對方微笑地說，彷彿就像是鳥兒撒嬌蹭頭地拉長頸部，「你聽見我在說話了，雖然我也不期望能說服你、改變你的觀念，但至少你願意聽了，恭喜我，我不再是個不能說話的死人了。」

「死人要是這麼吵我會很困擾。」

「噢，原來你也會嫌我吵，我還想說奇怪我煩人的功力退步了嗎，你怎麼一點反應都沒有。」

「你不該針對這點自豪。」

「可惜，我超自豪，出類拔萃無人可敵。」Dick毫不客氣地享受著對方的溫暖，甚至還主動伸手拉起對方披風將自己裹得更緊。

「那對我無用，我知道怎麼讓你安靜。」

「喔？什麼辦法？」

在Dick才剛挑眉表示好奇時，他的下巴就被人用力抬起，彷彿迫切需要般地硬拉過去，貼上略為乾燥卻柔軟的雙唇，突如其來的侵襲舔濕他的唇瓣，才潛入他的嘴中溫和卻不容拒絕地推擠他的舌，然後迅速地撤走，若不是留下餘溫，會讓人以為是錯覺的快速俐落。

「……說真的我一直很想問。」擦著自己嘴巴的Dick瞪了一眼擺出一副沒事模樣的兇手，「你跟這個世界的Dick是這種關係？」

「他害怕當法定監護人身份失效後他會失去容身之處，所以試圖跟我建立這樣的關係，確保他能繼續留在我身邊，而我也順勢接受他。」Owlman回答，「如我所預料的。」

「你到底還有哪些事情不是你策劃、你故意的啊？」Dick真心覺得這傢伙沒救，滿腦子計謀不累嗎？「為了結果你根本不擇手段。」

「這是我的原則，也是生存之道。」Owlman轉頭看著被自己披風裹住的人，露出自豪的微笑，「為了結果，一切都值得，也不後悔。」

覺得就此足矣。

「哪天你就不要踢到鐵板。」

「唯一的那次我已經跨過去了，接下來我會更謹慎。」

被修補，而完整。

「你知道的，人總是會犯錯。」

「那不會是我。」

他說，再也不會了。

當其中一方開始讓步，那麼是否將不再是折磨彼此？

「我真好奇這世界的我有沒有說贏你過，或是煩死你過。」

「沒有，因為我知道怎麼讓他安靜。」

只剩下他，只得到他。

「所以你是個接吻魔。」

「二十分鐘到了。」

「明明就還沒到家！」

「我說了算。」

就此足矣。

「Thomas，你這個專制的控制狂！」

「是，我是。」

他們都會很好，而他也會很好的。

這次再也不是口中的很好根本是很不好了喔！Damian，而是真的很好。

在這個毀壞的世界中。

唯一的完整。

 

End


End file.
